


Well now I know how a chicken feels like...

by Megafacts



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Barbed Penis, Breeding, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, F/M, Nesting, POV Second Person, Pet Names, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megafacts/pseuds/Megafacts
Summary: Brown finally feels ready to commit to her love with Cyan and let him be her first. Everything is going fine until her boyfriend starts to make tendrils....
Relationships: Brown/Cyan (Among Us)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 281





	1. "I'm ready."

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna be shortish book. Hope you enjoy!

You felt nervous as you walked to the sleeping quarters you shared with Your boyfriend, Cyan.

Today was the day, you finally decided you were ready to take this to the next step. You wanted little crewmates around and Cyan said he did too, really early in the relationship actually... But that was fine! He respected you and your wishes to wait. After this you both would be an official married couple by crewmate standards. You were more then ready, Cyan proved himself again and again that he would be a good husband and father. Every new mission he'd stay with you if there was a threat of an imposter. Hugging and holding you close while whispering comforting words when you couldn't sleep.

You felt your blood go cold. You were scared, you've both never really seen each other naked... What if he... Doesn't like your body?... You shake your head. That's ridiculous! Even if he didn't like it he wouldn't say it out loud. Hopefully...

You sighed and stood in front of the door, you knew your boyfriend was inside. You told him earlier that you were gonna shower and when you came back you wanted to tell him something. Your hands shook a little as you typed in the special code to unlock the door and get inside. Bedroom doors were locked tight but it didn't make sense when those monsters can just go into the vent to get inside.

The metal door opens with a soft _woosh_. You look up and see Cyan sitting on the bed and his visor looking up at you. You smiled softly and went to sit with him.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked, his voice smooth as always.

"I'm ready."

"What?" He asked softly, sounding almost disbelieving.

"I-I'm ready to have kids with you Cyan! Y-You'll be my husband- Won't you?..." You asked softly as you looked at him, he stared back silently. You started to internally freak out.

"Alright, take your clothes off love." He purred and you felt your face get flushed as you start to undress. Your slit feeling slick already in excitement. You've played this out in your head thousands of times and now it's finally happening! No more being scared of-

You yelp as you're suddenly pushed onto the bed as you guess is Cyan but it felt more like- You looked down and your eyes widened.

"A-A tentacle!?" You yell out, the smooth appendage wrapping up your leg as you notice another do the same.

"Oh brown... You have no idea how happy I am to ear you say those magical words~ I've been waiting years to hear you say it~" Cyan cooed and chirped, his voice more distorted then you would like. You look back and see his stomach and abdomen had opened up to reveal sharp teeth and many tentacles. Two of which wrapped around your legs. You felt your eyes tear up.

"Y-You're an imposter!? You lied to me you bastard!" You cried out but one tentacle goes into your mouth, you whimper softly around it as Cyan steps closer.

"Oh I didn't lie sweetheart. I do love you~" He purred and flipped you onto your back, you go to push him away but he uses another tentacle to keep your hands above your head. He tsks softly.

"Don't worry love. It's gonna feel _amazing_! Once you lay these eggs I'll pump you full once again!" He chirped like it was no big deal, you swallowed softly.

"Mmph?!" You try to talk around the tentacle, shivering as you feel something thick and warm against your slit. You look down and your eyes widen.

That thing is gonna go inside you!? The thing that looks like it should be a weapon used in space war!? The tip kept oozing out thick lubricant on your slit and entrance. You try to talk, reason with the thing on top of you but all that comes out is muffled sobs and pleas. Cyan just chuckles softly as one hand grasps a breast and squeezes.

"I can already image your breasts getting large with milk to feed our young. You're gonna look so- ngh- beautiful." He talks in a distorted voice, grunting as he tried to slip his tip in. Your eyes water as you still try to plea and beg for him to stop. He keeps trying, putting more force into his hips each time. You feel tears in your eyes as your entrance start to stretch soon enough-

You gasp as you feel like your in hell one second and then heaven the other. A sickening pop echoing in the room as his member finally slips in and fills you to the max. You've never felt so... complete before. Like he just made you realize a vital piece of your whole being was missing. Cyan gives a sigh.

"Finally..." He growls softly and starts to move his hips after giving you some time to adjust. You felt tears prick your eyes from the crashes of pleasure hitting your whole body. You have barely any time to let out a load muffled moan before the next wave crashes into you, making your head fuzzy. Cyan makes softly chirp like noises, are those his moans??

Your walls start to stretch out to his length, the small barbs in his member hurt but they hurt- **so good**! His sharped tip always tried to get past your cervix and into your womb with every thrust. His chirps got louder as he picked up the pace, railing you into the bed. More then likely getting out all the pent up sexual tension from years of no sex. You honestly wished you said you were ready WAYYY sooner. You body shaked with your first orgasm, walls squeezing his alien dick.

Your moans suddenly came free as he pulled the tentacle out of your mouth and wrapping it around your breast. His hand and tentacle kneading the soft flesh. Your moans echoing in the room along his his chirps and the wet slap of his alien base against your pelvic floor.

"Ugh- Fuck- My love-" He moaned out, his voice highly distorted before going back to loud chirps. His thrusts get harsher as you can tell he's getting to the end of this amazing ride. Your pant and try to keep up. Suddenly one thrust is too harsh and-

_**POP!** _

You scream from the twist of pain and pleasure as his member penetrates into your womb, his tip stretching out your cervix and seemed to be... opening? Your entrance stung with pain as whatever pushed past them certainly wasn't coming out anytime soon. You came once again, whimpering from the over stimulation as waved of pleasure crashed into your brain.

"What are you- OH~!" You start to ask softly before you suddenly feel something push past and into your walls before slipping into your stomach. You shuddered softly as they kept coming one after the other. You tried to count them but once it got to five your brain got too hazy to think. Cyan was quiet aside from a chirp or grunt as he pushed another egg inside. Your stomach started to form a soft bump. He struggled to lay the last eggs as your stomach stretched out a bit like you were a few weeks pregnant. You gasped as he growled softly and slowly pulled away, the bump of his member stretched your opening. With a sick pop he started to frantically and harshly thrust into you once more. You cried out from pleasure as the last egg went inside your cervix. You kept panting.

Your body felt heavy and tired but Cyan was only half way done. Your insides suddenly get painted with warm and thick seed. his tip sending it straight into your womb where it slowly filled you up. Your abdomen expanding more as you felt on the edge of another orgasm. You moan as Cyan touches your clit.

"You're close... I can tell... Cum for me one last time darling..." His voice was tired as he pumped rope after rope of cum into you. His fingers vigorously rubbing your clit and you twitched and shook with your third and most powerful orgasm, his seed and eggs filled your womb to the brim and then some. You mind official forgot your own name as you panted and lazily looked at your imposter lover. Cyan's visor just looked down as you, his warm and comforting seed still pumping into you as you started to slip out of consciousness. His distorting voice sending you off into the darkness of sleep.

"I love you so much, my love."


	2. Laying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get ready to off load your brood, Cyan watching and encouraging you on from the side lines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all want more then just say and I'll give you a few more. ;)

You sighed softly, a lot has went down these last few months. Firstly your boyfriend Cyan got really over protective and tries to avoid guys getting to close or even handing you something, secondly he started to treat you like royalty which you appreciated considering he lied to you but he did make a good point that if he told you before then you would of ran away screaming, and finally your stomach was huge along with your breasts that swelled with milk. It did not feel good but Cyan tried to help as best he could with the pain, using his tendrils to massage your sore breasts or help you orgasm and escape the pain and cramps for a minute with those same tendrils.

You couldn't decide if you liked to orgasm from his tendrils or from that strange member of his. His tendrils always left such loving caresses, a complete 180 from the day he pumped you full of these eggs that enlarged your stomach so.

Today was much stranger then the others though. Cyan was acting why more protective and territorial of you and your room. You had no idea why, you passed it off as him having a bad dream the night before. What's weirder was that you didn't wanna leave the bedroom. You felt anxious and scared when the door was open. Cyan took your list of tasks and went to fulfill them for you, you were thankful for that because you felt so much heavier then yesterday. You worried softly if one of the eggs had ruptured and thus why your body was freaking out. There was no way, you were so careful and made sure nothing hit them. Your stomach did look more lower today...

You felt a strong urge and immediately took action to fill it. You took off your pajamas leaving you naked, you felt better naked but you had no idea why. You walked softly around the room and gathered any spare pillow and blankets hell you even threw in your extra suit minus the helmet and boots. You plopped everything on the floor and started to gently kick them into place. Soon dorming a nest of sorts. You felt confused as you looked down at it. Why did your body even tell you to do that?... You jumped in surprise as the door opened and Cyan was standing there with all the tasks in the list checked off.

You both stood there. Staring at one another. Cyan gave a soft sigh.

"Finally." His voice was back to the distorted one he had when he bred you, you shivered in fear and stepped away but Cyan lifted his hands up. Hushing and calming you like some wild animal.

"Shh shh... It's okay girl, come here." He put the list away and shut the door. You stood there, filled with what you could only explain as primal feelings. You were ready to murder or submit to Cyan if he made one wrong or right move. He got close enough and touched your face gently, rubbing softly. You leaned into the gentle touch, your brain confused on why such primal urges are popping up. You almost hit him when you felt tendrils wrap up and around your legs. Cyan growled once and you instantly regreted it, your body making you open your legs to him and showed your slit to him. Submitting instantly. Cyan makes a soft, purr like chirp as he reached down and touched it, pushing a finger inside. You groaned as it all felt too sensative.

"Wow you are a lot closer then I thought. Just be a good girl and relax." He said and you felt more confused, what did he mean? You tried to ask but you cried out at you suddenly felt a push from deep inside.

_Contractions?..._

"C-Cyan I-" You started but you wnt quiet as Cyan put his head on your shoulder. His tendrils lifting you slowly. Cyan sat down and slowly brought you to him. Your back was on his front as his tendrils put your legs up as the doctors would do for s woman giving birth.

"I know love... I know it hurts I'm sorry..." He said softly, his voice less distorted which made me calm down a bit to hear his human voice.

"A-Are they coming out?..." You asked gently and Cyan put one of his hands on your stomach, not pressing.

"Yes. I thought you would of known after making a nest for them?" He asked softly and you shook my head, he laughed softly, "Oh Brown you're too cute."

You went to snap a snarky reply back but it died in your throat as you felt another contraction. It made you cry softly as it was stronger then the one before. Cyan held you closer, whispering soft comforting words you could barely hear as the pain took over.

You cried softly as the wave of pain went away.

"P-Please tell me I slid one out..." You choked out through the pain.

"No you didn't love..." He said softly and you grumbled, angry.

"How many did you push inside of me?"

"About twelve..."

"TWELVE!?" You yelled and gripped him harshly Cyan whimpered softly from the sting of your nails in his skin.

"I'm sorry okay!? I didn't know they'd get this large!" He apologized and nuzzled his visor into your neck.

"You better give me the best fucking orgasm of my life after this is over." You huff and Cyan chuckled.

"Why not now?" He purred into your ear. You go to argue but suddenly feel a tendril rub against your entrance, his was thick which he knew was your favorite.

"I-I don't know-" You said softly, his tendril prodded teasingly at your entrance. It was warm and slimy with his natural lubricate. You shuddered as you felt another contraction but the arphrodiciac in his slime made it feel almost pleasurable.

"Wellll?~" He asked, you didn't have to look and you knew he was wearing a smug grin. You huffed, if it would make all of this less painful...

"Fine." You stated softly and he gave a happy chirp, the tendril moving to prod at your ass, "W-wait not th-"

You tried to get it out fast but you weren't fast enough, the tendril pushed it's way in and stretch out your asshole. It made tears come to your eyes from the hot flash of pain before pleasure bloomed in your being. Cyan chirped loudly.

"So tight! I should of done this sooner!" He growled happily, his voice a tad distorted but you could tell he was trying to keep it in his human voice. You moaned as pressure mounted on pressure. Another contraction but it was only a little uncomfortable as pleasure took it's place. Cyan's tendril burrowing keep inside, wiggling softly inside, you wonder why he made it wiggle rather then thrust when you suddenly felt an egg easily get pushed out and slide down your own before it was coaxed out from the movement of the tendril.

"Count them for me baby." He whispered in your ear between the soft chirps, you felt your face fill with heat and you moaned softly, pleasure building in your stomach.

"O-One." You said before you fekt another come out, it stretched your walls more then the first. You squirmed from the pleasure and Cyan just borrowed his face in your neck. Your clit throbbed, needy for attention.

"Two~" You moaned, the tendril never slowing once as it helped egg after egg out of your now gapping entrance. You felt your body get a wave of pleasure as you came on the fourth egg. Cyan laughed softly as he felt you orgasm on his tendril.

"You know we still have eight left to go right?" He teased and you grunted in response, the fourth one sliding out and joining the others in the nest.

"Yeah I know that smartass... G-Go faster." You panted, Cyan hummed but did as demanded. The tendril suddenly picking up the pace, making you moan out and two eggs slide out easily.

"F-Five- Six~!" You cry out, pleasure taking over as you tried not to let your brain get too fuzzy. Cyan chirped louder.

You whimpered as Cyan helped you push out three more. Your body feeling tired.

"It feels like those last ones wanna stay inside. I don't blame them. It feel great inside~" Cyan purred and you shuddered, "Are you able to keep pushing?"

"N-No- I can't focus..." You admitted and Cyan hummed.

"Don't worry love, your mate is on the case. I'll get them out!" He stated proudly and I felt fear settle at the pit of my pleasure filled stomach.

"H-How?" You asked softly, you couldn't stop the question before it came out. Cyan chuckled and you felt another tendril poke at your gapping hole.

"I'll grab them and pull them out."

"Wait honey d-" You try to talk but why even try? Cyan thrust his tendril _deep_. Making you see stars, the trendrils were fast and brutal you loved every second. The one that handled the eggs went quickly to work. You felt one pop out before another was close behind. Hid tendril actually went INSIDE your womb, you felt it squirm and touch your walls as it searched for the last egg. You suddenly felt an ocean of pleasure pull you under as you came. your flexing womb helped the tendril find the last egg before pulling it out. His tendrils freeze suddenly as you pant, trying to catch up with you brain and remembering what year it was.

"... and twelve!" You heard Cyan say, "Look what all your hard work did mama!"

He chirped and his tendrils move to let you look over and look at them. The eggs looked round and you should see the small growing young through the clear membrane, they all had the color their suits would be. They twitched softly as they floated in their stored up albumen. It didn't look like they could see yet through their little visors as they didn't look at you or Cyan. He rubbed your back, you leaned into him, trying to ignore the tendrils that were still inside.

"We're finally parents..." You said softly and Cyan nodded.

"You did so good love. Thank you so much for this. I couldn't imagine anyone else laying my eggs." He said and you felt your heart melt. You leaned back on him and kissed his helmet. He chirped softly and tapped you with his visor. He could make his helmet his face but you didn't like the way the helmet shriveled up to show it.

"Now I think I promised mama the best orgasm of her life~" He growled softly into your ear and you felt your heart skip a beat.

"O-oh I'm not sure Cyan." You said softly and he chuckled.

"Your body seems sure love~ Come on~ I wanna thank you for going through this for me." He made this tendrils thrust a bit and you moaned lowly.

"But the eggs are thanks enough-" You look back to tell him but a mouth meets yours. You felt your walls shiver at the sight of his amber eyes and dark brown hair that always stayed short. His tongue licked the bottom of your mouth and you gladly opened. His tongue entered and licked at your tongue, yours moved to fight for dominance. His tendrils thrusted gently, almost teasingly.

He won the fight and his tongue wrapped around yours, grinning against the kiss. His tendrils suddenly went without mercy. Pulling almost completely out before being shoved back inside. You broke the kiss and screamed from the pleasure, your mind foggy once more. Body twitching as you felt your orgasm coming swiftly.

"Come on love! You know you wanna~" Cyan encouraged as he kissed your neck. One hand going down and starting to vigorously rub your clit. That finally did it as the knot in your stomach popped and you felt the word come crashing down around out. Cyan still rough before started to pup unfertile seed keep into you, it was warm and thick but Cyan assured you that it had no seed inside so it was completely safe. You shivered and shook from your orgasm. Cyan slowly took out his tendrils that let his cum slowly ooze out of you. He laid you against him one more and you both looked over the eggs. Your eyes very heavy from doing so much, your body ached softly.

Cyan still said soft praises as you slipped off to sleep in his arms.

"Just go to sleep love, I'll take care of everything till you wake up."


	3. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You keep getting nightmares about a nosy person finding your young while you and Cyan slept.

_"There! I saw it in their room! Imposter eggs!" Black screamed and held an accusing finger at you and Cyan at the meeting table. You held into Cyan and he held you tightly, growling under his breath_

_"Obviously you saw wrong! We didn't even know imposters lay eggs!" Cyan barked back as you cried into his chest. Fear pumping in your heart as you thought about the clutch of eggs in your room. A flash of your little babies growing inside them was in your mind. They were just staying to sleep and dream._

_"Oh yeah? Then explain this!" She yelled and held out one of your eggs, the little grey blue mass inside seemed frantic in movement as it could feel a predator harshly holding his home. Her grip on the egg was so tight, you felt tears in your eyes. Everyone gasped and looked disgusted at your precious baby still devoping._

_"Stop! You'll hurt them!" You yelled and stood up, Cyan tried to stop you but he was too late as everyone looked at the both of you._

_"Aha! I knew it! You've been brainwashed by that- That alien scum! You actually care about this this!?" She said, scolding motioning to Cyan and your egg. You nodded frantically._

_"Cyan hasn't hurt anyone! That baby won't hurt anyone! Please stop this madness and give me back my baby!" You cried, gasping as orange and blue went to hold down Cyan. Cyan looked up at you and you saw grief in his eyes. The two men starting to drag him away from you._

_"Where are you taking him!? Cyan!" You cried and go to attack them but pink and lime hold you back. Whispering comforting words like 'It will be okay' and 'We're taking care of it' like it would calm you down._

_"That thing hurts us by existing in the first place! They're **parasites** Brown! He just has you thinking he cares! Like he's some human being your husband! The best thing for them is a swift and fatal death!" Black yells and you watch in horror as Cyan pulses outside the window, struggling to survive in space. You Turn to try and save your young in Black's hand but she slams it against the table, breaking the membrane and a squirming baby too young to survive outside it's protective casing._

_"Go get the rest of them!" She yelled and everyone ran to you and Cyan's room. You screamed as you watched them run into the room, doing only god knows what to your young._

You scream as you sit up in bed. You feel Cyan jump awake in surprise but you don't look at him. You quickly spring out of bed and to your nest full of young. They all twitched and squirmed peacefully in their eggs, dreaming peacefully. You swallowed a lump in your throat and started to count.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven- Where's twelve!?" You cried out as you quickly recounted for your last baby.

"Baby they're over here..." Cyan stated and you looked over to see twelve in his hand. You suddenly remember that one had a bit of struggle staying warm do you both let it be on your bed as you both slept. Cyan kept a tendril around it as to protect the membrane from any heavy force. You sighed in relief and snatched it away, Cyan let you and sat next to you in front of the nest. A comforting hand rubbing up and down your back.

"What happened?" He asked softly and you felt tears in your eyes as you remembered the horrific dream, you put your head on Cyan's chest and cried softly. Cyan held you close and made a soft comforting noise in the back of his throat, it was more of an alien purr but it made you feel better.

"What happened, love?" He asked softly and you tried to calm your crying, looking down at the black mass in the egg you held. They moved calmly as they slept and dreamed. They could see now so you would know when they were awake as their visor would watch you and Cyan move around the room. You took a deep breath as Cyan was more then likely waiting for an answer and you knew he didn't like to repeat himself.

"I-I was dreaming that we were called to an emergency meeting... Black broke into your groom and told everyone about our eggs while holding one harshly in her hand... I-I could stop myself from yelling at her to let our kid go... You got dragged away from me and thrown outside, she smashed one on the table in front of me before yelling at the others to slaughter the other ones in out room... I woke up when they disappeared into our room..." You explained, more tears coming from your eyes as your heart pumped in your chest. Cyan held you tighter to him, his tendrils hugging you close to him in an attempt to comfort you. They did help, making your heart stop racing as your husband held into you.

"I know Black is nosy and has been caught many times trying to get into a room love but she won't be able to get in here." He comforted and suddenly looked down, smiling softly.

"Look mama you woke them up." Cyan said softly, nudging you a bit. You looked down and saw the little black forming crewmate inside was moving with more consciousness, it's tiny visor looking up at you. You felt a little guilty that you woke them up from your crying. The tendril touched the egg as you held it in your hands, the eggs are tough but not tough enough to hold against being slammed full force onto a table in the cafeteria.

"I'm sorry baby did mama wake you?" You cooed softly to the egg, rubbing slow, gentle circles against the egg with your thumb. the tiny imposter inside just kept looking at you in silence, moving a bit and showing a small tendril that went to brush against where your thumb was. The tiny tendril curled and rubbed curiously making you smile softly. Cyan kissed the top of your head and you looked up at him.

"You should really get back to sleep mama. You and I have work to do in the morning." Cyan purred softly against your ear. You sniffled and nodded softly, Cyan's tendril grabbing the egg softly and putting it in the clutch with the others. His tendril covering the eggs with the heating blanket to hide them from the cold night air on the ship. Cyan held you bridal style back to bed and helped you get comfy under the covers, arms wrapping protectively around your waist along with a few weighted tendrils.

"Cyan...?" You asked softly, looking back at him.

"Mmm?" He hummed sleepily back. You bit the inside of your cheek, feeling stupid asking this question.

"What would you do if someone found the eggs?" You asked, curious what he would do, "I'd probably tell them it was just a project we were working on and nothing else."

"I'd kill them." He stated sleepily, you felt yourself tense up. Kill them?... You looked at the tendrils on you, they could be lethal sure but you could never see it as a possibility. They've been nothing but gentle and loving to you.

"How would you kill them?" You grabbed a tendril and rubbed it gently, it pressed against your touch.

"Are you getting horny from the thought of me killing someone protecting our clutch of eggs?" Cyan growled softly into your ear, you bit your lip as you felt heat pool between your legs. You know could shouldn't like this but... Your instincts felt aroused by the fact of Cyan protecting the brood.

"Maybe..." You said in a teasing tone, Cyan grinned against your neck. A tendril moved between your legs, pressing against your panties. He made a soft chirp noise as he nuzzled into your neck.

"You naughty girl~ Who knew the mother of my eggs was so aroused from just the idea of me guarding our eggs~" He cooed in that slightly distorted voice. A clear sign of his own arousal, he grinded against your covered slit. Pulling soft moans from your mouth.

"Well maybe my body is trying to reward you for being so brave~" You teased, pulling off your shirt. His tendrils immediately wrapped around your breasts and started to squeeze. Teasing your nipples with ease that only make more heat pool in your stomach. Your hips moved on their own to press against him. Cyan chirped softly, his tendril moving your panties away finally and prodded at your slick entrance.

"Fuck- I have the best wife ever~..." He said while groaning softly. His tendril was sliding inside with ease, your walls squeezing lovingly against it. The tip of his tendril curled a bit to poke your g-spot. He found it's exact place a few days ago and you swear he won't leave it alone. You moaned softly as love swelled in your chest, this fuck wasn't about breeding or lust. It was showing the burning love between two different species and their fight to keep their relationship from being discovered.

His tendril pumped slowly, stretching you out perfectly. You pressed against Cyan as he chirped softly next to your ear. His tendril soon picking up the pace and you couldn't be happier. Your slick covered his tendril, showing how much you were loving the sudden turn of the night's events. Cyan grunted softly as each touch to your g-spot made your walls clench and tighten around his tendril. You were sure that you were making spots on the bed but that didn't matter right now. All that mattered and filled your head was Cyan. Your perfect, loving Cyan.

"Brown~" He groaned as his tendril went faster, "I hope you're ready to be filled to the brim."

You shuddered with arousal at his purring against your ear, the tip of his tendril moving to poke your cervix. Making you squirm and moans slip from your throat and fill the once silent room. Cyan was no better as chirp after chirp filled your very being. His tendril was so deep, the knot in your stomach was so tight. You shivered and moaned quickly as you came with grace. Cyan's hands held you tightly as his tendril pushed inside once more before pumping you fill of his thick and warm seed. You both pant, sweaty messes as you melt into each other's hold. Your eyes felt heavy ad Cyan pulled out an moved your panties back over your still twitching hole. He snuggled into you as you fell asleep.

**Little did you know Cyan was coming up with a plan.**


	4. Please give me them all!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black has been missing and you find out the truth of what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Lost interest but I still wanted to finish this for y'all.

You wake up in your bed to find Cyan gone.

You sighed softly and got ready for the day, checking on the eggs and making sure everyone was still warm. Sure enough every egg was warm and fine. You smiled softly in relief.

_They're okay..._

You glanced at the bed and wonder softly where Cyan went. He never leave you to wake up alone... You put the heat blanket back over the eggs and head out to do your tasks.

The day was going fine until you and the others find there was a escape pod missing.

"Hey... Where's black?..." You asked softly and everyone looked. to find her things were gone as well. That was... strange of her... She said she hated space... Why would she go... Alone?

_Unless she didn't..._

You look up at Cyan, a cold chill going down your back. He ate but you could see the blood on his neck. It definitely wasn't yours or his... Your mouth felt dry and Cyan looked down at you, giving you a grin. There was something else in his eyes. It made your knees weak and made you want to run away at the same time.

"C-Cyan..." You whispered softly, adrenaline in your blood veins.

"Yes love?" He asked, you look around and found the cafeteria empty. Just you and him... alone... Well- that wasn't strange. Everyone had different lunch schedules-

"Did- Did you kill Black?..."

"Why yes I did. What are you gonna do about it?" He asked softly, his voice starting to distort. You quickly jumped to your feet and ran, you don't know why. It was fruitless. He was here, he was your sweetheart but the thought of him killing a crewmate- Another human being- It scared you.

The cafeteria's doors slammed shut as the room was put under lockdown. A sabotage. You turned around and found Cyan following, seeming to enjoy the cat and mouse game you had started. A tendril went to grab you but you jumped away and tried to run.

"Where are you going love? Do you know how long I've been waiting? Waiting for you to heal, to love me. It's about time we fill you up again." His distorted voice called to you as you kept running.

"Sex!? That's all you can think of right now?! You killed Black! A crewmate!" You yelled as you pounded on one of the metal doors, avoiding another tendril reaching out to you.

"A person who haunted your nightmares! Don't act like you're not aroused right now love! I can smell your need. Your brain may say no but your body is definitely saying yes!" Cyan cackled and you yelped as you felt a tendril grip your ankle and make you fall. You try to struggle and get away but another tendril holds you still. You pant, heartbeat in your ears as the only outside noise you could hear was Cyan slowly getting closer. You saw his boots right in front of you, you looked up and Cyan was looking back down at you. A while toothy grin on his face as you saw his member start to come from his suit. It made your spine shudder in anticipation.

_Love-_

Cyan smirked and the tendrils presented you to him. He started to fumble with your suit. You really wanted to hate his touches. You truly did but... It felt so good. Your heart pounded in your chest as you wanted him to touch you more, not to mention deeper. Your cheeks felt warm

_My love..._

"You're so aroused right now. Do you like this? Maybe I should kill a scary crewmate every time you have a nightmare about them." Cyan chuckles, you shivered at the cold air as Cyan took away your suit. Your last humanity. You loved this thing. You loved Cyan. An alien. An imposter. **A murderer.** Your thighs rubbed together, wanting friction badly. Cyan purred and pushed your front to the glass. You looked at all the stars and planets. Face flushed as you imaged someone seeing you get raped by an imposter. Well to them it would look like rape. You were more then happy to let him have you... You gasped softly as Cyan rubbed your slit with two gloved fingers, growling with amusement.

"You should be more honest like your body is." Cyan chirped softly, you felt something hot poke at your entrance. You shuddered, Cyan kissed your neck softly as a familiar fullness filled you, you cried out a waves of pleasure crashed into your very soul. His tip tapping your cervix without him even moving. He chirps happily and your lose the breath in your lungs as he start to thrust, snapping his hips to slap against yours. Making you moan out in pleasure. Cyan's hands went around and started to fondle your breasts, nipping your neck as he kept thrusting.

"Unlucky for you love I know where all your sweet spots are. Giving willingly or not I'll get my reward for betting rid of that scum." His distorted voice whispered before slamming inside you, you swear if you weren't looking out the window of the kitchen you'd still be seeing stars. Cyan chirped softly in your ear as he kept thrusting, soon going at a harsh and fast pace. Every touch and thrust made another moan slip from your mouth. He made you go down against the floor as his front stayed to your back. Your hips started to making echo slapping sounds.

It felt like it went on forever, he pounded into you like some sex toy but at the same time whispering into your ear how pretty you were and how good you were doing. it drove you insane. Suddenly the mood shifted as Cyan's chirps got louder and thrusts more desperate. Pounding your into the void of space as your mind got fuzzy with more pleasure then you as a single human could handle at once.

"Fuck love- You must want all of my eggs if your walls keep sucking me in like this-" Cyan groaned as you felt yourself shake with what was your somethingth orgasm. You wanted it to never stop.

"P-Please Cyan! Give me them all!" You begged and Cyan chirped happily. Quickly moving to have you sit on his lap, you go to argue but a loud moan interrupts you as he shoved you to his base. His tip pushing into your womb and something stopping you from struggling away, not like you could. Your whole body felt so heavy. Cyan grunted and suddenly you felt the eggs start to enter you one at a time.

Cyan county them softly as you just laid there and enjoyed the feeling of being bred again. You hopping by all it didn't mean a lot. You felt another orgasm coming along from just feeling the eggs travel up and inside.

"You know-" Cyan panted and grunted softly again, "How about we count to twenty-five together?"


End file.
